Postmortem studies in neuropsychiatric disorders test hypotheses with regard to schizophrenia, suicide, addictions and normals. New findings in schizophrenia research include the followings: (1) normal AMPA (glutamate) binding in caudate nucleus; (2) normal.5HT3 (serotonin) binding in amygdala; (3) normal numbers of plaques and tangles in hippocampus and (4) no evidence for herpes simplex and varicella-zoster virus in temporal cortex. New findings in suicide research include increased AMPA binding in caudate nucleus. New findings in alcohol research include normal benzodiazepine receptors in frontal cortex and cerebellum. New findings in normals include the characterization of 5HT, receptors and Kappa (opiate) receptors in human brain.